One night
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: It took one night to make her notice him and realise she loved him, yet it almost took him an eternity to realise she loves him and love her in return... HxB
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_**Warning: Some minor spoilers.**_

_Italics - Means Thoughts_

* * *

"Out of all the bars to go to, You have to be in mine." Midou Ban gave his best grin to the woman in front of him before sitting on the stool beside him.

The woman gave a loud sigh. "Not another one." She mumbled to herself. Not turning around. Deciding to ignore who ever it was that tried to pick her up.

_Why is it that when a woman is sitting alone by herself everyone considers her fair game? _

_Can't they just leave her the hell alone? _

_Is she sending out signals? _

She just wants to be alone and forget what this day meant to her.

_Why can't they just leave her be?_

The woman decided to just ignore the man. Perhaps he would just go away. She signalled the bartender to approach her.

"Haven't you had enough?" he said with a gruff tone.

"I'll say when I had enough." She told him.

The bartender just gave her a snort before turning to the man sitting next to her, ignoring her. This made her fume.

"What will you have? Your usual I guess." The bartender said in a more friendlier tone which irritated her even more.

"Yeah. You know me well Charlie. Also another round of drink to my lady companion here." Ban smirked at the bartender named Charlie.

"She looks like she had enough my friend but then again she looks like she can handle the likes of you. I'll be right back." Charlie said chuckling before taking a quick look at the woman then hastily left to get their drinks.

The woman however did not enjoy their little exchange.

_How dare they talk about her as if she didn't exist? _

_Well if this guy think he can sleep with her just by getting her drunk then he has another thing coming!_

"Listen you…." Hevn turned around to look at the man and give her a piece of her mind when she froze in mid sentence when she saw who it was.

"It's nice to see you too Hevn-san." Ban said in his knowing tone. Smirk on his face.

Hevn in the other hand was speechless.

_She should have known! _

_She knew she recognised his voice but she was too engrossed in her own thoughts to figure out who it was!_

"What's the matter Hevn? Cat got your tongue?" Ban teased her, his grin growing bigger. He just loved getting in her nerves.

Before Hevn could reply, Charlie interrupted them by handing them their drinks.

"Thanks." Hevn said to the bartender.

"No problem. But I feel I must warn you that my friend is a bit of a ladies man, if you know what I mean." Charlie told her amusement twinkling in his eyes. As he winked at her.

Ban laughed. Hevn hadrarely seen Ban laugh before. To be honest she doesn't know much about him at all.

"Do not worry Charlie. She is my contractor. She doesn't mix business with pleasure or enjoy a rough and tumble with an employee." Ban told Charlie. Humour in his voice as he winked at Hevn.

Hevn blushed. She didn't know whether it was because if she was insulted or embarrassed. But the men thought it was because she was angry.

"Whoa! No need to get mad! See I told you Charlie I wasn't her type!" Ban said raising his hands in defence. Still teasing her.

Hevn frowned. She knew Ban loved to poke fun at her at any given time, but she never knew he could be this playful.

Charlie began to laugh at his friend's antics. But excused himself as a customer gestured to get served.

Hevn then took a sip of her drink. Aware of Ban's eyes on her.

"So care to tell me what's eating you?" Ban asked in seriousness.

Hevn in the other hand didn't want to tell him of her sob story so instead she avoided the question.

"Where's Ginji? Aren't you two always together?" Hevn asked. Not really caring, just want to steer the conversation away from her.

"He went to Mugenjou to visit the VOLTS. And don't answer a question with a question." Ban replied back.

"I didn't know you frequented this bar." She said again. Ignoring his earlier reply.

Ban just grinned. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Hevn-san."

"I'll drink to that." Hevn said to him.

* * *

As the hours past. The two talk about inconsequential things. And drank some more. Hevn had forgotten most of her woes and was now drunk as a sailor. Giggling merrily. Ban on the other hand was more resistant to alcohol. But he found it amusing to find Hevn at such a state. Hevn on the other hand had become more confident and more daring and was now looking at Ban at a different light.

"You are a sexy man Midou Ban." She slurred as she smiled at him appreciatively.

"I didn't know you noticed Hevn-san." Ban grinned.

"Oh I notice alright. I notice all things about you." Hevn flirted.

Ban laughed at the innuendo. What he wouldn't give to have a video camera right now. This is exactly what he needed.

He was slightly depressed because of his past. He was always in this bar trying to drown out the memories of his past. He just had too many skeletons in his closet. Somehow seeing Hevn there brightened up his day. Even for just a little bit.

Ban laughed inwardly to himself. He was slightly tipsy as well as melancholy.Looking across toHevn, hethought that it was time to get the lady home.

Ban had asked Hevn her address and gave her a ride home. Ban had to assist her from getting out of the bar to the white beetle car he had because she couldn't stand up on her own without wobbling. Hevn meanwhile thought it was funny and giggled all the way to the car. Charlie just shook his head as he watched the two depart.

* * *

As Ban parked the car in her driveway. He was quite surprised at the size of her house and began to wonder how could she afford such a place?

_She was definitely being stingy about their pay._

Hevn was completely out of her head. And was still tipsy. Ban helped her out of the car and into the house. Upon reaching the house however, Hevn's knees buckled. Ban had to carry her. To the amusement of the drunk Hevn.

Hevn giggled as she buried her face into his hard chest.

"Your so strong and very well built." She said to him sluggishly.

"Oh really?" Ban replied back as he looked down on her. His eyebrow raised.

"You smell sexy too." She said breathlessly as she began to moisten her lips.

Ban laughed. _She really me must be out of her head if she said that._

"I've always thought of you as sexy. You looked so hot Especially when your shirt is off…" She told him.

"You mean to tell me that you perv at me?" He teased her.

"Oh we always perve at you. And we all agree that your quite a catch." She giggled.

"Who's we?" Ban said in curiosity. Eyeing her more closely

"Me, Natsumi, Himiko and Clayman-san." She listed off. As she remembered talking about him to the other girls at Honky Tonk.

"Do you always talk about me?" Ban asked.

"Not all the time." Hevn giggled.

"But I do want you Midou Ban…" She said to him as she reached up to him with her hand and began to caress his face.

Ban suddenly felt desire to take Hevn. But seeing that they weren't in their complete state of mind, he thought twice about it. They would only regret it in the morning. He reasoned. So instead he took her to bed, removed her shoes and began to tuck her in. He was about to leave her when she grasped his arm.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight." Hevn pleaded to him.

Every fibre in Ban's body screamed in alarm. That he should go before he took advantage of the situation. And yet he could not afford to leave Hevn in the state that she is in. She looked so alone. So lonely. So heartbroken. A mirror image of himself.

Hevn didn't know why but she didn't want to be alone. Today was suppose to be her anniversary with her first love Eiji. This was the day they first met. But the memories that entailed after that was just too much for her. The happy times they spent together. The day she thought he died. Then finally the day where he admitted the truth of using her only to get a top military secret. It was just too much for her at the moment. She had been alone for too long. She really didn't want to be alone tonight. She didn't realise that tears began to escape her eyes. And that Ban had wiped them away.

He couldn't stand it when people cried. He may act cold and hard but it was one of the weaknesses he had. He couldn't leave her like this. So instead he sat down next to her bed and comforted her. Hugging her. Lending his shoulders to cry on.

"I will be here." Ban gently told her.

Hevn hugged him back as she let the onslaught or tears free. His warm and comforting embrace made her pain ache less. She felt so safe and secure in the confine of his arms. It felt right to be there.

Hevn smiled as she drifted to sleep. With Ban beside her. She snuggled closer to him. His presence comforting. Ban in the other hand had drifted off in a comfortable sleep.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_Well what do you think? _

_I know there's a little bit of OOC but I like it! lol_

_This is my very first GET BACKERS Story. Hope you all like it. _

_As you can see I'm a Ban and Hevn eccentric! Actually I'm a Midou Ban eccentric! _

_Please review!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	2. The Morning After

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_Italics Means thoughts_

* * *

Rays of sunlight seeped through the curtains, shedding much needed light into Hevn's bedroom. Birds were chirping merrily and the morning air was quite cold as a gentle breeze entered Hevn's windows.

Hevn was fast asleep. She felt the early morning chill and had snuggled in her warm comfortable pillow. Though her eyelids were still close, her mind was slowly beginning to wake up. The first thought that entered her mind was that her pillow was not soft but hard, yet comfortable. It was also breathing!

She also felt strong arms wrapped around her securely. Her dream induced mind cried out in alarm but her body refused to listen to her internal warnings. She instead snuggled even closer. She moaned in delight as she felt warmth and security engulfed her. All her previous loneliness and woes forgotten. She must be dreaming since when she opened her tired eyes she saw a very manly and well built chest.

As she raised her self to have a better look, she smiled as she saw Midou Ban's sleeping form. His white shirt was open like a V and her palm resting on his powerful naked chest. He looked so peaceful. So handsome. She didn't want this dream to end. Thinking she was still dreaming she bent over to his lips and brushed hers against his.

* * *

Ban stirred from his sleep. He hadn't had any restful sleep in ages. He often had nightmares of his past. But today was different. He didn't have any of those nightmares. Instead he had comfortable sleep. He stirred awake when he felt soft lips brushed against his. Still half asleep, he wrapped his arms around the other person and kissed her back with passion.

Hevn moaned in delight as Ban reciprocated. She did wonder however why on Earth she was dreaming about him of all people but all doubts where brushed aside as the kiss deepened and soon found herself underneath him.

Ban rolled over her and had pinned her underneath him. His dream clouded mind suddenly began to focus and found himself staring into amber eyes. The most beautiful eyes his ever seen. Though he wondered why he should be staring at Amber eyes instead of normal blue, when he mostly dreamt of Himiko. The only other person who had those type of eyes that he knew belonged to their contractor Hevn!

Just like a jolt of lightning, Ban abruptly stopped. Leaving Hevn confused. Ban quickly got up, his back facing her.

"I have to go." He said to her.

His voice was like a bucket of cold water that was dumped on her. Hevn regained her senses. This was no longer a dream. The person who had his back facing her was indeed Midou Ban. This was no dream. She had been kissing Midou Ban. Her co-worker/employee. Her friend.

Hevn was mortified. Then the night's activities rushed in her head. She immediately looked underneath the sheets. Much to her relief and some displeasure she found that she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. Not really knowing what to say next she said the next thing that came to her head.

"I think that should be best." Hevn replied. Embarrassed of what had transpired between them.

Ban only nodded in reply and was about to go when Hevn called out to him.

"Ban wait…"

Ban turned around to see her still clutching the sheet against her chest.

"I… I mean we…" Hevn didn't know what to say. Should they talk about what happened or what would have happened?

"Thank you…" Hevn finally managed to say.

"You are welcome." Ban said cordially before finally leaving.

Hevn just stayed where she was. In her bed. Watching him leave. Somehow there was a slight pain that went through her.

_This is wrong. _

_Why is she feeling these things and why on Ban out of all people? _

Then another question was raised.

"How can I face him knowing what just happened?" Hevn asked herself. Then straightened. She knew Ban. He was a Ladies Man. This would be nothing new to him. He was drunk and so was she. Plus nothing really happened between them so nothing would change between them right?

Somehow even though her mind rationalised what would happen between them the next they meet, she still didn't believe them herself.

* * *

Ban drove like a maniac towards his and Ginji's apartment. His mind clouded with questions. How could he be feeling these intense emotion to Hevn when he has feelings for Himiko?

"No. It was the alcohol. That must have been it." Ban reasoned to himself as he finally reached his destination. The first thing he needed was to have a long cold shower then meet up with Ginji at Honky Tonk.

* * *

The days have passed and everything resumed to normal. It was normal since Hevn hadn't been around Honky Tonk like she use to. She would just drop in when she thinks Ban wouldn't be there. It was the same with Ban. But today was different. There was a new job for the Get Backers. Hevn would need to brief the Retrievers. A confrontation in which she dreaded.

She was standing outside Honky Tonk. Contemplating wether just to tell Paul about it and he could just relay the information to the retrievers. Which even to her own ears sounded ridiculous. She was a professional. Besides it was nothing. Ban was professional as well. This is business. Business is business.

_What happened a few days ago wouldn't matter now right?_

Hevn entered the Café. She saw the two retrievers, in one of the booths waiting for her. She saw Ginji gave her one of his usual smiles. Paul was reading his newspaper and Natsumi greeted her. She felt rather annoyed that the only person who didn't acknowledge her presence was Midou Ban.

"Hey you two." She greeted the Retrievers.

"Hello Hevn-san." Ginji greeted her brightly.

"Yo." Ban greeted nonchalantly which grated on Hevn's nerves.

"I got a job for you." She grinned. In the hopes of getting a reaction from Ban. Money seemed to be his focus. His Vice. To her surprise however, Ban remained indifferent. While Ginji was excited.

"What is it Hevn-san?" Ginji inquired excitedly.

After briefing the two about the information given. The two set out to do some background research and to discuss their plan of action. Hevn was left behind in the café fuming. Natsumi then sat down in the booth to chat with her.

She and Natsumi had became friends since she had first started on Honky Tonk. Natsumi was very friendly and had managed to befriend everyone. Even the sour puss Ban.

"What would you have Hevn-san? Your usual?" Natsumi asked Hevn.

"Yes please Natsumi. Thank you." Hevn replied. She loved having her coffee there.

Natsumi left her to get her order. This left Hevn to contemplate on Ban. It seemed that nothing has changed between them. A part in which she was relieved but she cant help but feel annoyed as well.

_Did he do this sort of thing all the time? _

_Kiss a girl and then pretend nothing happened?_

She was snapped out of her musings by a familiar voice.

"Having man troubles?" Asked a familiar voice.

Hevn looked at the direction of the voice and was quite surprised to see who it belonged to.

"It's nice to see you Himiko-Chan." She greeted the other woman.

"It's nice to see you too Hevn-san." Himiko greeted as she sat across Hevn. "So what's eating you?"

"Nothing." Hevn replied as she put on a fake smile.

There is no way she would tell her what was going on. She knew the whole love tension between her and Midou Ban. She knew they had history. But for how deep it went, she was in the dark.

"Aww. Come on Hevn. We are all friends here." Himiko coaxed her.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Himiko." Hevn replied.

"Ok, fine. But you do know you can always come to me if you ever need to talk to someone." Himiko told her. Sincerity in her eyes.

"Yeah I know." Hevn smiled back gratefully.

"So what brings you down here?" Hevn asked.

"I'm actually here to see Ban." She said nonchalantly. Himiko didn't noticed that Hevn's eyes suddenly narrowed but was quickly gone before she noticed it.

"Oh! You just missed them. They have a new assignment." Hevn pointed out helpfully.

"Oh that's ok. I'll just wait here for them. So what's their new assignment about?" Himiko inquired.

Hevn then briefed Himiko about the Get Backer's assignment.

"So they're supposed to break into a National Museum to retrieve the Heart Diamond that supposedly belonged to the Takohama Family?" Himiko inquired.

"That is correct." Hevn answered her while she sipped her coffee.

"Knowing them, they're probably out there trying to scope out the security." Himiko commented.

Hevn only nodded in response.

"Hevn can I tell you something?" Himiko asked her. Feeling very nervous.

"What is it?" Hevn asked.

"You must promise first that you won't tell anyone about this." Himiko blushed.

"I promise I wont' tell anyone about it. Now tell me. I'm dying of curiosity." Hevn replied excitedly.

"Ban asked me out on a date." Himiko blushed even harder.

Hevn froze. She was stunned beyond belief. For a moment she felt a sharp pain cut her.

"Hevn? Hevn are you alright?" Himiko asked as she saw her friend's reaction.

"Yes… Yes I'm fine you just surprised me that's all." Hevn replied back truthfully.

_Himiko and Ban together? _

_Since when?_

"I know huh? It was a shock to me too. I never expected him to ask me out. I mean I have feelings for him you know. Even back in the days when we used to work with each other. But it seems wrong somehow because of what happened." Himiko explained.

Himiko didn't know wether to tell Hevn about her and Ban's fall out. The reason why she hated him so much at first. Because of the death of Yamato. Her brother.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hevn found her self saying as she congratulated her friend.

For a while now she knew that Himiko had feelings for Ban. It was obvious the way she looked at him. She and Natsumi would sometimes talk about setting the two up together, since it was quite obvious that Ban cared for her in his own way. This should be great news. She was suppose to be happy for them. So why then did it hurt?

"Thanks. I was so happy I just had to tell someone." Himiko replied.

"Well I'm glad you told me." Hevn replied. Even though deep inside she was screaming. She felt like a liar. She felt completely different. She was by far not happy about this at all.

"Well if you would excuse me, I'll see how the two are doing." Hevn excused herself.

"Oh ok. Could you please tell Ban I said hi?" Himiko told her as she began to blush again.

Hevn nodded. As she got up from the booth and made her way outside.

* * *

"Ban-Chan how come you were cold to Hevn-san today?" Ginji asked his partner as they scoped out the security of the National Museum.

"What do you mean Ginji?" Ban replied back as he noted that the Museum had security tighter than Fort Knox! With new Electrical surveillance and state in the art security systems.

"You barely said anything to her." Ginji pointed out.

"Ginji we are out here doing a job. Could you please concentrate at the task at hand?" Ban said annoyed.

"Fine! But I still say you were mean to her!" Ginji grumbled.

"If you only knew Ginji. If you only knew." Ban said to himself.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Finally updated. Hope you all like it. Big thanks to Sakurachan, Jihrae and Kate for your kind reviews. I knew there is scarce stories about Hevn and Ban pairings. That is why I decided to write a few stories about them._

_Jihrae about your comment about what "Ladies Man" meant. Ladies Man means a player. A womaniser to be precise. I think Ban has a healthy appreciation of the opposite sex. He is quite popular with them. Heres a few example:_

_Natsumi regards him as a hero. I say this because there was an episode in get backers where she dressed up like him and even had his trademark quote "Where you seeing a dream?"_

_Clayman- I think she also has great interest on him. If you seen the episodes of which she interacts with him._

_Himiko is quiet obviously smitten with him. The only problem I see in this is her brother Yamato. I think Himiko carries a torch for Ban but it would not be enough since she still blames Ban for her brother's death. In my personal opinion anyways._

_Lastly Hevn. The sexual tension between them. Lol. Got to love that._

_Well anyways hope you like this. Please review._

_What will happen to Hevn and Ban? _

_Is it over before it can begin? _

_What doI plan with them? _

_Tune in next time!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	3. Interesting Developments

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_Warning: Slight OOC!_

* * *

Hevn walked briskly. She didn't understand why it hurt so much to hear that Midou Ban had finally asked Kudo Himiko out. Sure she knew Himiko liked Ban, it was women's intuition. It was easy to tell from the way she acted and behaved around him. But she thought Ban only cared for her like a brother does. Just like the way he treats Natsumi, though he doesn't show it.

Ban was so hard to explain. There was so many things he kept well hidden. Like his past. His many talents. She still couldn't believe that Ban had an appreciation for fine art and music! He was always so aloof, so guarded.

Why is she hurting then?

Wasn't it her and Natsumi who would encourage Himiko about Ban?

What had changed?

Surely it wasn't because of the kiss they shared however brief and wrong it was.

Hevn leaned against the wall. Her head down, her hair making her look anonymous to whom ever walked past. If people would stop and look they would see that there where tears that kept falling on the ground. The tears that belonged to the young woman who was leaning against the wall. Crying ever so softly.

* * *

That night, Ginji and Ban set out to do their work. It was trickier than they had expected. The security was far too superior. They only managed to get over the gates when they were surrounded by guard dogs and heavily armed men. Though they used their abilities, it was far too dangerous.

Both Ban and Ginji never wanted to hurt the men seriously after all they were just doing their jobs like they do. So it was best that they retreat for a while and study the Museum's security further. What they need was to get inside the museum and bypass security. Ban stayed up all night trying to think of possible ways to get in.

* * *

Natsumi was very happy to see her two favourite people enter the Café. Though Paul treated them with the same indifference since they never pay their tabs. Ban looked worst for wear while Ginji was positively glowing and cheerful as always.

Natsumi talked to Ginji while Ban just sipped his coffee from his favourite cup. Still preoccupied about making plans of the easiest way possible to get into the National Museum. He did notice when she entered the café and greeted everyone.

"Hey you two. " Hevn greeted them.

Ginji cheerfully greeted Hevn, while Ban grunted as a response.

Hevn bit down the reply she was going to give Ban. She has to forget what ever happened to them that night, since he certainly has.

"Well any luck with the Heart Diamond?" Asked Hevn as she seated next to Ban since Ginji and Natsumi sat across and him. It will look awkward if all three of them sat in the same seat while Ban sat across them by himself. Though Hevn really felt like she shouldn't sit next to him because of the feelings she felt for him.

Ginji just shook his head and looked at Ban. Which of course prompted Hevn to look at him as well.

"It's trickier than we first thought it will be. I need to get in contact with Clayman to see if she could help us get in so we can bypass the outside security." Ban answered her.

"I see." Replied Hevn before continuing.

"The client gave you guys a week to get back the Heart Diamond or they walk, along with your pay." Hevn informed them.

"Damn it Hevn! I know that!" Ban said as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Ban-chan!" Cried out Ginji in surprise.

"I'm sorry everyone. I haven't gotten any sleep last night trying to come up with a plan. Sorry if I surprised you all." Ban said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, making his purple shades slide and giving Hevn a glimpse of his tired eyes.

Natsumi sensing the tension on the table decided to excuse herself. Telling everyone that she needed to do some stock inventory, in which Ginji began offering his help and services. Leaving the two alone in the table.

Paul seeing the two alone decided to go to the back room. Not really excusing himself or giving any other lame excuse. He could tell that the two seemed to need to talk. He can get the rest of the information later on Ban himself. Ban will eventually tell him what is wrong. But for now, he will leave the two alone.

* * *

Hevn sat there in silence. Not knowing what to make of his outburst. She had never seen him that annoyed at her before. She sat there with her head bowed as she fiddled with her fingers on her lap.

"I'm sorry Hevn." Ban found himself saying to her as he glanced at her.

"No problem Ban. You are tired. Stressed. I suppose I wasn't helping you any better when I said that." Hevn said not lifting her head.

Hevn was caught in surprise when she felt Ban take hold of her hand. It was then that she looked up at him and staring at his eyes.

His glasses was in danger of falling off his nose but she didn't care. She felt mesmerised by his blue eyes. She wondered if Ban was using the Jagan on her but found that she didn't care as long as he continued to look at her. Only her.

"I truly am sorry Hevn." He said as he looked at her amber eyes.

Suddenly she felt he wasn't apologising anymore about his earlier behaviour. She knew for an instant that he was apologising for something else. For what she didn't know.

Hevn found it was hard to talk, not when he held her hand and looked at her like that. Or that their bodies where a few inches away from each other. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Her pulse quickened and she would swear she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She began to pray that Ban will not hear the pounding of her restless heart or feel her erratic pulse under his touch.

"This is madness!" her mind screamed at her. With as much sheer power and determination she managed to take her hand back away from his. She was blushing furiously.

"Listen Hevn, about yesterday. I just wanted to say…." But before Ban could even finish his sentence another person walked into the Café.

"There you are Ban!" Cried Himiko ecstatically.

"Himiko!" Ban cried out in surprise.

"Hi Hevn." Himiko added.

"Hello Himiko." Hevn greeted.

Himiko seated herself, right across Ban. Much to the dismay of Hevn.

"I was wondering what time we should meet tonight." Himiko said.

Ban felt awkward. Here he was in the company of two beautiful girls. Most men would be jealous of envy right now. But somehow he felt sick.

"How about at 8? Dinner and a play at the theatre." Ban suggested.

Himiko happily nodded her head. She couldn't wait until tonight. She will need to get a dress of course. Various preparation ideas ran through her head, unaware of Hevn's pained expression.

* * *

It hurt to hear them discuss their date as if she did not exist. It just made her think of her lost love Eiji and why men never took her seriously. It hurt to see them happy while she was miserable. It just stabbed Hevn.

"I think I need to go and meet the client and tell them of your developments Ban, say goodbye to Ginji for me." Hevn said as she began to stand up.

"Won't you stay and have coffee with us Hevn? Just for a little while?" asked Himiko.

Ban saw the look of pain in Hevn's eyes. He felt like such a creep. He knew what Hevn was probably feeling. He felt the need to put a stop to it. He was in love with Himiko. What they had was just attraction. Infatuation. Simple lust.

Ban reached across the table and took Himiko's hand. A gesture that went unnoticed by Hevn.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Hevn?" asked Ban knowing exactly how Hevn must be feeling right about now.

"No… I have to go." Hevn managed to say before she left. Tears blurring her vision.

"I wonder what is wrong with Hevn? She has been really aloof lately." Himiko pointed out.

"I have no idea." Ban lied. He knew what was wrong. He knew Hevn might be falling for him. He didn't want to encourage her. Why? He doesn't really know.

He looked across the table and saw Himiko looking at him. This felt right somehow.

* * *

With the help of Clayman, Ban and Ginji had managed to get back the Heart Diamond. By the next night. It was delivered to the clients the very next day. Things remained to be normal. Other than Ban was dating Himiko and that Hevn remained more aloof than ever. Soon enough Hevn began to get back to her usual sassy self. Unknown to anyone that her heart kept breaking every time she saw Himiko and Ban together.

* * *

_**One and a half months later……  
**_

"Himiko I don't understand…" Ban pleaded to Himiko.

"I'm sorry Ban… I thought I could forget… I thought I could forgive what you done, but I can't… I simply can't…" Himiko told him as she cried.

"Himiko…" Ban said as he watched the woman who he gave his heart to turn around and walk away from him.

Ban walked out of her apartment. His heart breaking. He knew this would happen. Would eventually happen. But somehow he thought they could work it out. It seems that Himiko needed more time to deal with the past. The past in which he thought he had put behind him.

Ban regretted ever engaging the promise made to Yamato. It brought so much pain and burden. But it was his friend's wish. He had never asked anything from him. He only asked two things. To keep Himiko safe. The other was to end his suffering. To end the curse that courses in his veins that will eventually harm Himiko. The curse of the "Last Children".

Nothing ever came easy in life. But somehow in Ban's case nothing ever came easy. Ginji, now his best friend and partner stood beside him even though Ginji's friends disliked him. Maybe if he was as carefree and "naïve" as Ginji he would be happier. But somehow he doubted it. All his life, his life was shrouded in pain and misery. Nightmares haunted him in his sleep and the days don't seem a lot brighter.

He walked down the familiar street. Back to Charlie's bar. To drown his troubles yet again.

* * *

Hevn was at home, watching a movie but not really paying any attention to it. When her phone rang, releasing her from her musings.

"Hello Hevn-chan?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes this is she. Who is calling please?" Hevn asked.

"This is Ginji." Ginji replied back.

"Hello Ginji. What seems to be the problem?" Hevn frowned detecting the wariness in his voice.

"It's Ban-chan." Ginji said worriedly.

"What about Ban?" Hevn frowned now worried.

"He and Himiko-chan broke up." Ginji said solemnly.

"What?! When?!" Hevn stood up in surprise. They seemed so happy together. What could have went wrong?

"Just a few hours ago. Me and Natsumi are with her now." Ginji said.

"I see." Hevn replied.

"No you don't understand Hevn, Ban-chan is missing! He won't pick up his phone! I have no idea where he is!" Ginji said panic stricken.

"Don't worry Ginji-kun. I think I may know where he is." Hevn said. Thinking of the Bar they saw each other.

"Could you please see him? I know he must be upset right now. I just want to make sure he is alright." Ginji pleaded.

Hevn smiled at sensing Ginji's concern for Ban's wellbeing. They really are true friends.

"Don't worry Ginji-kun, I'll check up on him." Hevn promised.

"Thanks a lot Hevn!" Ginji said more cheerfully before hanging up on her.

Hevn stared at the phone in her hand.

Now what?

Should she go and see if Ban was at that bar?

What if he's not there?

Hevn began to get worried. Ginji might be right about getting worried about Ban. She didn't know much about him but she knew he was probably hurting right now. She bit her lower lip. She had just gotten over him. Or at least she told herself that she was over him. But it seems fate was playing a nasty trick on her. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes for a minute.

Despite of everything Ban was a friend. He was kind enough to take care of her in the moment of emotional need. It was now time to return the favour. She then quickly got changed and drove to Charlie's Bar.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I'm sorry if I took too long to update. I was still recovering from the holidays! Lol._

_Well I hope you like this… This one is a bit longer than the others since I decided to make this story shorter so that I can avoid writer's block, which I continually have. _

_I threw in Himiko to stir some trouble and then later on faced writer's block. Lol. That is why this chapter was quite longer. I was trying to find a way for a confrontation between Hevn and Himiko but couldn't think of any. Somehow making Ban and Himiko Break up and get him together with Hevn again would be a much better confrontation setting for the two women! (Oh Crap! Just gave out teaser!) LOL!_

_Also to those who are disappointed about the "Job" in this chapter (The GETBACKERS Assignment "Get back the Heart Diamond" ) I would like to apologise for that since I'm not very skilled in action writing yet. Just give me time._

_Well I think that is all for now. Hope you all like this. _

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	4. Fixing a Broken Heart

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_Italics Means thoughts_

* * *

"So we meet again, it seems." Hevn said to Ban.

Ban turned around from the stool he was sitting on to see Hevn standing behind him. Her face full of worries and with a measure of relief in them.

Ban only grunted in response as he turned back to his drink and downing it in a single gulp.

Hevn took the stool next to him and watched him drink a bottle of whisky. There were other two bottles next to him. They were both empty already and it seems he was going for a third one to join them.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Hevn asked him.

"Why is it that women think they know everything?!" Ban snapped at her.

Hevn was surprised with the amount of anger she felt from him. They were not directed at her of course, merely the one pointed to at the moment.

Seeing her distraught expression, Ban irritably turned to face her.

"Go home Hevn. Leave me alone to wallow in my own self derision." Ban said with a hint of apology in his voice. He didn't mean to snap at her. She was just there and it seemed convenient to lash out. Though he knew it was wrong.

"I don't need your pity." He added. He didn't like the sympathy and empathy he saw in her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Hevn tried to ignore his words. She knew he was hurting. It hurt her to see him this way.

"How could you sit there?" Ban once again turned to her.

"How could you sit there and comfort me, when I hurt you?" Ban said as he gazed into her amber eyes.

Hevn was shocked. He knew. He knew she liked him. At that instant, all she wanted to do was to yell at him. Scream at him. Deny that she had feelings for him.

_But then what? _

_What did that leave her? _

_Where does that leave her?_

Anger warred inside her. She was angered of the way he knew and yet never told her. Is that why he avoided her?

Ban sat there and watch her consternation. Why couldn't it not be her that he fell for?

Sure he liked her. Most men worshiped her. It wasn't hard to like her with all that she was.

She had a great body and a lovely face. But she had more depth than that. Her eyes was the most intriguing thing about her. How her amber eyes displayed so much feelings and one look into them makes you drown in such emotions.

"Because… Because your hurting… and that your still a friend… Ban…" Hevn tentatively said. Unsure how to phrase her words. Not really knowing what to say when her feelings where spiralling out of control.

"Friend?…" Ban said. The word didn't sound right to him. It left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth as it rolled out of his tongue.

"Yes Ban… You're a friend." Hevn said. More to convince herself than him. Perhaps saying those words will make her believe them.

"Then I'm a lousy one. I treated you so badly this couple of days Hevn." Ban said as he took another gulp of alcohol. From his peripheral vision he could see Charlie shaking his head in disapproval of his drinking habits.

"I wasn't any better either." Hevn replied back.

"I think you had enough my friend." Charlie interrupted them.

"I'll say when I had enough Charlie." Ban said as he took another swig.

Charlie turned to Hevn for help. Silently pleading to her to make him stop before he fully passes out in the Bar.

"Let's get you home Ban." Hevn said.

"I don't want to go yet." Ban said childishly.

"Come on Ban, your drunk already." Hevn pleaded.

"Have a drink with me first." Ban said.

"Ban…" Hevn complained. She didn't want to drink. She had to drive him home. She didn't want alcohol to influence her at the moment especially when her emotions are thrown into chaos.

"We are not going anywhere until you take a drink with me." Ban insisted.

"If I agree to have a drink with you, then can we go?" Hevn asked.

"Yes." Ban answered.

"Alright." Hevn found herself agreeing.

* * *

Ban sat on the edge of the bed. His head cradle between the palms of his hands.

He felt like such a heel.

An idiot.

He truly believed what Shido called him. He was a Snake bastard.

He had done many indescribable things in his past. But somehow this tops the rest of them. He gazed at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. So relax. So innocent. And he sullied her. He destroyed what little friendship they had. After today, he doubts she will have anything to do with him. And why would she?

He respected her. Admired her even. But what happened between them will be too much to ignore. He gently brushed away the stray strands of golden blonde hair away from her face. She was beautiful. More than any words can describe. He then gently caressed her cheek. A thousand thoughts bombarded his head.

_Should he stay?_

_Or _

_Should he leave?_

_Should he wait for her to wake up and talk?_

_How could he possibly explain what happened? _

_When he himself have no idea what happened?_

_Would she listen to him?_

_or_

_Would she throw him out?_

_

* * *

_

Hevn woke up with a slight pounding in her head. She tried to remember what it was she did the night before but nothing seemed to come into mind. Her body felt wonderful somehow. She felt her skin radiate and glow. She seemed to be filled with some sort of joy even though her head ached. She also felt a warm hand caressing her cheek.

Hevn gently opened her eyes, only to be met by the darkest blue eyes. Blue eyes that undoubtedly belonged to Midou Ban. For a moment she felt as though she was in a trance. Hypnotised by his gaze.

"Ban?" She managed to say. Her voice filled with awe.

He remained silent. Just watching her. As he caressed her face.

"Hevn… I…" He began to say but no words can formulate what he tried to say. His hand began to retreat from her face hesitantly and he buried his head once again on his hands.

Hevn began to sit up. Only then did she realise the soft cotton sheets against her naked skin. Naked. She was naked under those sheets. Realisation hits her. She looked at Ban and saw that he was naked from the top but saw that he was wearing his boxers.

She clutched the sheet around her tighter. As she looked away from him.

Silence.

The silence was deafening between them.

Hevn knew Ban was already regretting what happened between them. She should feel the same way too. But for some reason seeing him regret what they did made her heart break. While she wished they never did what they did in that drunken circumstances, she also felt relief. That for one night. One night, Ban made love to her.

But seeing him regret what transpired between them, hurt. She couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She tried to stop them but it was just too painful. Her eyes burned.

Ban gazed at Hevn and his heart stopped, when he saw tears fall down her lovely cheeks. He never wanted to see her cry. To see her hurt. His anger with himself intensified. He was filled with so much emotions, his mind in chaos. He tried to reach out to her but she flinched.

Hevn flinched. She couldn't bare for him to touch her now. Not when she saw the regret in his eyes.

He feels guilty.

Guilty.

There was many things he wanted him to feel. But not guilt.

She thought that perhaps, what happened between them would be a fresh start for them. But she was wrong. Her fantasy of Ban falling in love with her with one night of passion could never have been so wrong. And it hurt. It hurt to think that the man she finally fell for didn't love her back.

"God Hevn please don't." Ban found himself saying.

Hevn reluctantly looked at him.

"Please don't look at me like that." Ban said with anger in his voice. More to himself.

"What did you expect me to feel?" Hevn found herself asking him.

"There are other men out there, who is worthy of your love Hevn." Ban finally managed to say. But somehow it hurt him to think of any man to be with Hevn.

Hevn saw for the briefest moment, the hurt in his eyes. He cared for her. And for the briefest moment she felt hope.

"You deserve better." Ban finally said. His head bowed.

"Ban?" Hevn found herself saying as she tried to reach out to him.

Ban caught her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"I'm sorry Hevn." he managed to say before he began to get up and picked up the rest of his clothes.

Hevn just sat there as she watched him gather his clothes. His back facing her. Fighting the tears that was threatening to fall.

Ban then began to head for the door, but stopped. He took one long lingering glance at her. He opened his mouth to say something. But again words failed him. No words came out. He bowed his head and closed the door.

"Your wrong Ban." Hevn said to herself.

"You are worthy of my love. It was just too soon." Hevn said to herself as the tears finally fell from her eyes as she heard, his car drive away from her.

* * *

Ban slammed his hands against the steering wheel as he entered the car.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WAS I DOING?!" he shouted at no one but himself.

He remembered the tears that fell from her eyes because of him. And he wanted nothing better to do but rip himself apart because of it. Seeing her hurt and cry over him made his heart break. How could it be that, he could care for her when he just broke up with Himiko?

_Could it be?_

_Could it be that he was falling for Hevn?_

Ban then got a hold of himself. Whatever it was he was feeling he better be sure. Cause he could not stand the sight of Hevn or anyone he cared about hurt because his feelings were erratic.

Damn!

Since when did he so emotional. He preferred being cold and alone. That way no one else got hurt.

Ban looked back and stared at the second floor window of Hevn's home. The window where he was sure, was Hevn's bedroom.

He looked at it longingly before he revved up his car and drove away.

Everything was happening too fast. Too soon.

Only time will tell what will become of them.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_How do you like it? Don't worry it's not yet finish. I'm not leaving them like that._

_I'm sorry to everyone for making Ban seemed more callous to Hevn in the previous chapter, though I still didn't do a very good job of redeeming Ban in this chapter either._

_I wanted to explore Ban-chan's feelings more. He cares for Hevn but he was just not sure if he cares for her the same way she does. The best way he knew how to not hurt Hevn was to totally show her that he didn't deserve her love. Except as you can tell made the opposite effect._

_Please review…_

_I'll be wrapping this story up in the next couple of chapters (haven't decided yet how long I want this fic)_

_So please stay tuned to the stunning conclusion of this story._

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	5. A Walk To Remember

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

**_Author's Pre-notes:_**

**_Thanks to all that Reviewed. It was very much appreciated._**

_Italics Means Thoughts_

* * *

It has been two weeks since they last spoke to each other. Fourteen agonising days, 336 hours, 20160 minutes and 1209600 seconds. But who's really counting? (A/N: Someone check my calculations)

It had been two weeks since they last seen each other. Both unaware how miserable the other is. Hevn couldn't bear to talk to Ban since the last expression she saw in him when he left her was regret.

Ban could not bear to talk to Hevn. He has caused so much pain her. Loving him would only lead her into his own misery. Recently he has come to the conclusion that he was not meant to love. Anyone he cares about gets burned. So he was better off alone.

* * *

Ban was more aloof than ever. His behaviour was not missed by his partner and best friend Amano Ginji.

Ginji knows Ban-chan was hurting. He knew he would still be hurt because of his recent break-up with Himiko-chan. What he couldn't explain was why Ban-chan also avoided Hevn-san?

_Did something happen between them that he didn't know about?_

Perhaps Natsumi knows.

Recently Ginji had been spending more time with Natsumi. They are not an item yet. Since he thinks it will be unfair to ask out Natsumi while his best friend was still cut up over his break-up. No. Ginji will wait and when Ban-chan was better, he will tell him about his feelings for Natsumi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile elsewhere..._**

"Hevn-san how come you don't stop by the Honky Tonk anymore?" Natsumi asked her friend as they walked around the shopping centre.

"I've been busy that's all Natsumi-chan." Hevn smiled at the younger girl. She couldn't help but feel like, Natsumi was her younger sister that she wished she had. Perhaps if she was, then she wouldn't feel so alone most of the time.

"This has got nothing to do with Ban-san does it?" Natsumi asked her friend.

Hevn paused for a second and then turned to her companion.

"Why would you say that?" Hevn frowned.

"Well he's been in a very sour mood lately more so than usual." Natsumi replied back worriedly. She is not used to seeing Ban in such a state.

"Perhaps it's because of his break up with Himiko." Hevn replied. But the news disturbed her. She knew Ban would be hurting. And if he was hurting it wouldn't be about her. Or would it?

Hevn unconsciously clutched ono the shopping bags tightly. Making her knuckles grow white. It still hurt her. And it shouldn't. She and Midou Ban had no relationship. Just because he made her swoon with one kiss and they slept with each other doesn't count for a relationship. They were friends. Just business associates. Pure and simple.They justhappened to be in the business of retrieval. Nothing more.

Hevn sighed.

The world would be better off without men she reasoned painfully. All they brought was pain.

"Hevn-san are you okay?" Natsumi asked her friend as she grew quiet.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." Hevn responded with a pasted smile on her face.

"Its ok you know." Natsumi comforted her by patting her shoulder.

"Nani?"

"It's ok to be worried about Ban-san. You two are friends after all." Natsumi smiled at her.

"Yes… Friends indeed…" Hevn replied back with a barely audible whisper.

* * *

_**A week has passed…**_

Due to the recent low mood, Ginji and Natsumi decided to cheer up both Ban and Hevn by going Karaoke with them. An invitation which was hard to refuse because of Ginji turning chibi and charming Hevn to come, whileNatsumi asking sweetly to Midou Ban.

Now the four sat on the table near the front of the karaoke machine. The two determined to cheer the other two up.

"Come on guys cheer up!" Natsumi said, as she excitedly wanted to see the others enjoy themselves.

"Music should be an outlet that you two can release whatever it is you have." Ginji said trying to encourage the other two to sing.

"Fine." Ban said irritably. What he really wanted was to drink. A really stiff drink.

Hevn felt uncomfortable. She was seated next to Ban. She had never been able to sit this close to him ever since that night. It felt weird and stirred such feelings inside of her. She felt uncomfortable every time Ban would move. She could feel him brush against her slightly.

Just then he felt him stiffen. She saw staring in the opposite side of the room. As if drawn to it.

Hevn followed his gaze and saw that Himiko sat across the room from them. But she was not alone. She was with Kyoji Kagami. She then tore her gaze away from them and brought them back to Ban who had an unreadable expression on his face.

She unconsciously held his hand from under the table, away from the prying eyes of their two companions. She squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him. To give him some comfort. She saw him look at her and he covered her hands with his and gave her a grateful smile. Hevn thought that for a minute that she had stopped breathing. Lost in the magic that was in his eyes.

Ban then looked at his other two companions.

"Sorry to do this guys, but I really need to go." He told them as he began to get up.

"But Ban-chan it's still too early and you haven't even sang yet." Ginji whined.

"I think I better go too." Hevn chimed in and began to get up as well.

"Are you sure you two can't stay any longer?" Natsumi pleaded.

Both Ban and Hevn just shook their head. They refused their friends' constant pleas to stay longer.

As Ban and Hevn began to make their way to the exit Ban began to question her.

"You can stay you know. I'll be fine." Ban said to Hevn.

"What makes you think, me leaving has something to do with you?" Hevn asked. Denying his assumption.

"Well does it?" Ban said now frowning.

Hevn remained quiet. She wanted to leave earlier when she found out it will only be the four of them. She wanted to deny the fact that she worried about him. But she couldn't.

Ban took her silence as an agreement and didn't push any further.

"What ever the reason is. Thank You." Ban said as he held her hand and squeezed it tightly, but didn't let go.

Hevn on the other hand began to blush.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of blue eyes had seen them leave, holding hands. The eyes frowned. If you looked closely enough you can also see a tinge of jealousy and hurt in those eyes.

* * *

Ban just shrugged his shoulders. As he and Hevn stepped outside the Karaoke Bar. He couldn't really just leave Ginji and Natsumi behind. He was just going to leave his white beetle behind soGinji can drive Natsumi home. He on the other hand will just catch a taxi back to their apartment, after taking Hevn home first of course.

Ginji and Natsumi was right. The night was still young and Ban and Hevn really didn't want to go home yet. Merely a change of atmosphere and place.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ban asked as he and Hevn walked out of the karaoke bar.

"Want to walk around the park for a while?" Hevn suggested. Seeing that Ban would probably benefit a quiet and tranquil scenery after seeing his ex.

Ban only nodded in agreement and they then began to make way towards the City Park, which was a 5 minute walk from the Karaoke Bar.

* * *

At the city Park, Hevn noticed that Ban had gradually relaxed as they walked in companionable silence.

Hevn was wearing a light sweater and yet she felt cold. It wasn't really particularly cold tonight. In fact the night was beautiful. The sky was clear and stars scattered. A light breeze made her shiver. She tried to hide her discomfort but Ban noticed her shiver.

Ban took off his jacket and handed it over to Hevn.

"Your cold." He said. Not a question but a statement.

"No. I'm fine really." Hevn protested. Worried that Ban would get cold himself.

Ban insisted. He even began assisting her to wear his jacket.

Hevn immediately felt his warmth envelope her. His masculine scent surrounded and hugged her. Leaving her senses to go wild. She closed her eyes as she couldn't believe that being near him could feel this good.

Ban stopped as his breath caught in his throat. He saw her close her eyes as he assisted her. She looked so beautiful. He never really noticed before. But she was. It wasn't in just in a physical sense but there was something more. Some thing that goes beyond skin deep.

Being with her filled the void that threatened to consume him just minutes before. He felt like he was actually in Heaven. Just like her name. She was an angel. A goddess. Something he really didn't realise until that very moment.

He found himself suddenly drawn to her. His eyes drifted to her slightly parted lips. He was compelled by overwhelming desire to kiss her. He knew it will be sweet. Promising such intimate delight. He knew how soft and delicious those lips were. And She looked so enticing. He wanted nothing more but give in to temptation.

Just then Hevn opened her eyes only to see his dark blue eyes staring into hers. She was surprise to see the overwhelming desire in those blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that made her think there was only two people in the world. Which consist of only her and him.

Ban saw her eyes mirrored his. He licked his lips before descending ever so slowly to capture her lips. Giving her much needed time to stop or slap him. But she didn't. In fact, she met him half way.

There underneath the moonlit sky and where the stars danced, stood Ban and Hevn. Sharing a most intimate and soul shattering kiss. Their hands where now intertwined on one another. Ban's hands around her waist while Hevn's hands snaked their way on to his nape.

The kiss seemed to have gone forever. Both didn't want to stop. The only time they have separated was the fact that they both needed air.

Still they didn't part. Their foreheads was still touching each other as they began to gather much needed air back into their lungs.

"Ban…" Hevn said, unable to say anything else.

"I know…" Ban replied back.

Just when Hevn was about to ask what he meant, he continued.

"That was… amazing…" Ban continued as he nuzzled her neck.

Hevn closed her eyes hoping that this moment will never end.

"I think….. I think… I might be falling for you…" Ban managed to say.

Hevn almost cried out for joy. It wasn't a confession of love but it was close enough. Knowing that Ban has feelings for her made her heart soar. But then hesitation came. She began to think about what had happened earlier. He may have feelings for her but he still cared for Himiko. Doubts began to assail her.

_Was he on the rebound?_

Ban felt Hevn stiffen in his arms.

"What is wrong?" He asked her. Confused.

"Do you mean it?" Hevn asked him. Needing reassurance.

Ban just held her and looked directly into her eyes.

"I've always known, I was attracted to you. Ok maybe not always. But I knew I was attracted to you." Ban explained.

"What about Himiko?" Hevn asked.

"I still care for her…" Ban said, trying to properly put the right words together as not to push Hevn away.

Hevn felt a sudden pain cut through her. Ban saw the pain in her eyes.

"But I also know I care for you… I don't know. I don't want to hurt you Hevn. All I know is I really like you." Ban said as he gently tilted herchin to look into her eyes.

Hevn couldn't help but look into his eyes. He was telling the truth.

"I like you too Ban… That's why it's so hard for me to hear that you don't feel the same way about me." Hevn said as she felt her eyes begin to sting.

"I really like you Hevn… More than I can explain right now. But I have to make sure… I want to be true to you." Ban explained as best as he could. He saw her eyes shimmer with upcoming tears.

"For now, could we just take it slow?" Ban said as he gently wiped away the stray tears that fell on her lovely cheeks.

Hevn simply nodded.

Hevn reasoned this was at least better than nothing. And she really did care for Ban. She probably loved him too. She was so miserable when she was not with him. She almost died whenever she saw him with Himiko, when they were still together. But it felt so right being here at this moment. In the confines of his strong arms. It's as if she belonged there. She always felt so safe and secure when ever he was around. Her heart also soared when she saw him smile.

"No more tears ok? I hate to see you cry, it tears me inside. " Ban said as he embraced her.

Hevn almost laughed when she heard him utter those words. She cried so many nights over him. Did he know just how much he affects her?

"Come on, the night is still young." Ban said as he released her, but held her hand.

Ban and Hevn continued to take a stroll around the park. Soon Ban no longer held her hand but had his hand around her waist while Hevn leaned against him as they walked. They began to talk about small and inconsequential things. Learning more about each other than before.

Both enjoyed the companionable and yet intimate discussions they had. Soon they began to tease each other like they use to. They soon lost track of time.

* * *

It was now in the early hours of the morning when Hevn reached her home. Ban had asked the Taxi to wait so he was able to walk her to her door.

"Goodnight Ban." Hevn said as she was now on the other side of her door.

"Good morning my sweet angel." Ban said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

"See you later." Ban said with a grin on his face as he began to walk away.

Hevn couldn't resist but to smile back as she watched him depart. She then belatedly realised that she still wore his jacket.

She just wrapped the lapels of his jacket around her tighter. Enjoying the warmthand comfort it providedto her body.

Just like its owner.

With a smile on her lips, Hevn closed her door. Unable to wait to see him again.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_YES! I finally updated! Woo Hoo!_

_So what do you guys think? Please review._

_Also please read my other stories…_

_Thanks to all that reviewed by the way…._

_Tune in next chapter where Hevn gets a little confrontation from a certain someone! But please review this first!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	6. Ghost from the Past

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_Italics Means Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

_**Two weeks later…**_

Hevn felt like she was walking on air. Everything felt so surreal. She felt like she was on top of the world. Where nothing could go wrong. Nothing wrong will happen now or so she thought. That was where she was wrong. Little did she know that like a hurricane. She was only experiencing the calm, before the actual storm begins.

For something was brewing. Lurking in the air. Someone was not happy with her new found happiness with Ban and is determined to put a stop to it.

* * *

Ban couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. All he seems to think about was Hevn.

Her smile.

Her angelic face.

Her warmth.

Her kindness.

The way she irritates him.

He sighed.

He was definitely falling for her if he's thinking about how much her annoyance was becoming "cute" to him.

His lighter mood was not missed by Ginji. Ginji was happy for his best friend and business partner. But he couldn't help but worry.

Natsumi had told him that perhaps Ban had moved on pretty fast and that he might hurt Hevn than he realises. Natsumi could tell that there was something going on between them. The looks they have been stealing from each other. The knowing smiles in their lips when they think no one was looking. They have been seeing a lot of each other lately. It was all gone unnoticed by Natsumi. Natsumi also knows that her employer Wan Paul, noticed these instances too.

Natsumi was worried. She had seen Kudo Himiko. The look on her face proved ominous to anyone that bothered to look her way. She was worried that Ban, Hevn and Himiko was on their way to a very destructive path, one that will end their friendships and ties forever. She had to warn Ginji. She had very bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**A week later at Charlie's Bar…**_

Ban was waiting for Hevn to arrive. This will be his first official date with her. He had wanted to pick her up from her house but Hevn did not want him to. Instead they agreed to meet at Charlie's Bar. Now the formidable Midou Ban looked anxious and nervous. He kept looking at his watch and the entrance. Eagerly awaiting for her to arrive. He again took a look at his watch. It was 7:06pm.

"She's late." Ban grumbled to himself. They had agreed to meet at 7:00 pm.

"Give her some time. She's probably making herself more beautiful for you." Charlie quipped from behind him as he dried one of glasses. Not hiding his humour at seeing his friend sweat.

Ban then turned towards his friend. Glaring at him and showing him his displeasure. Still he couldn't help but feel excitement and dread race through his veins.

"Calm down my friend. Don't get your knickers in a twist. She will come for you. I don't see why she would waste her time to a guy like you but hey, we can't all have the Jyagan." Charlie chided him. Teased him. In the hopes to try and calm down his anxious friend.

Ban was about to retort when he heard someone enter. He turned his head so fast, that anyone would have thought he had gotten whip lashed by the sudden action.

There by the door entered HEVN. In all her Beautiful glory. Unlike her "normal" clothes. She was dressed in a simple white tube dress and a light cardigan. All eyes was turned to her as she made her way towards Ban.

Ban could see the jealous and murderous glare that the other men were giving him once they knew that the beautiful creature was with him. Ban couldn't help but grin widely as to have the most beautiful girl approach him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Hevn apologised.

Ban was about to reply when Charlie cut him off.

"Why apologise for? He doesn't deserve it. Your what?" Charlie checks his watch. " 5 minutes late? But believe me you should have seen him squirming in his seat as if there was something stuck up his…" Charlie never got to finish as Ban quickly grabbed him.

"Stuck up my what?" Ban challenged.

Charlie just grinned. While Hevn pulled Ban back to his seat.

"Ban calm down. He was only kidding." Hevn replied back. Though she couldn't help but hide her mirth at hearing Ban excited about seeing her.

"Sorry about that Hevn. I guess I lost myself there for a while. Would you like a drink first before we go?" Ban offered to her.

"No. I'm fine. But if you'd like to have a drink first I don't mind." Hevn replied back.

Charlie wanted to smack his face over Hevn and Ban's little display. They act as if they're high school kids on their first date. They were just too shy and nervous around each other. Perhaps giving them something to drink will loosen them up. He served them his best bottle of red wine to their surprise.

Hevn was surprised. And wondered if Ban had planned this.

Ban on the other hand just smiled back at his friend and appreciated his help.

"Here you go lovebirds. It's on the house. Just make sure she has a great time Ban." Charlie smiled as he served them the wine.

"Of course she'll have a great time. She's with me of course!" Ban replied back which earned him a playful smack on his arm.

Ban then turned towards Hevn. "You know it's true."

Hevn blushed while Charlie laughed. Charlie then left the two lovebirds alone so they can enjoy their date together.

Somewhere at the back of the bar. A stranger watched. The stranger watched as Ban and Hevn talked and laugh. How they affectionately held hands. It grated on the stranger's nerves. The stranger finished off the drink and left the bar. Mind whirling of images of Hevn and Ban together.

* * *

Ban and Hevn watched the movie "Constantine". Hevn clutched on to Ban every time demons appeared which brought a huge grin on Ban's face. Ban did get annoyed when Hevn payed attention every time Constantine or rather Keanu Reeves fought the bad guys. He also got annoyed when he went topless. He was sure he heard Hevn gasp when she saw a glimpse of his muscular chest.

Hevn glared at him whenever Rachel Weiss appeared.

"Honestly! She's a cop! You'd think she will be more independent than that!" She muttered to herself.

Hevn tried to cover Ban's eyes when the shower scene came. To the annoyance of Ban.

* * *

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Ban asked as they stepped out of the cinema.

"Yes I did. But I found it weird." Hevn replied back.

"Oh really? Perhaps you weren't paying attention. Your too busy ogling Keanu Reeves to actually enjoy the movie." Ban pointed out to her. Seriously what do girls see in him anyways? He was just a lanky, dark and mysterious bad ass?

"What and you ogling at Rachel Weiss was any better?" Hevn snipped back.

"I do believe your jealous Hevn." Ban pointed out.

"I am not!" Hevn replied back. As they began to playfully hit each other.

They spent their time mostly talking and holding hands. Sharing kisses and teasing each other. If anyone they knew saw them, they probably would have been nauseous because of their sickening display of affection. They were just too sweet.

It also looked weird. Midou Ban, who only mostly thought about money and was almost cold as ice was with Hevn. Hevn, the mediator whom annoyed the hell out of him and irritated him almost all the time. It was quite unbelievable that they are now together and can be found making out in the park.

* * *

They were sitting underneath a Sakura tree. Watching the stars. Ban was sitting against the tree trunk while Hevn leaned against him. Her head rested on his muscular chest while he held her. Hevn couldn't remember the last time she felt at peace or this happy before. She can hear him breath and hear his heart beat.

Ban rested his chin on top of Hevn's hair. Enjoying the way how she felt and how good she smelt. He could smell the lavender shampoo she wore and the faint scent of her perfume. Ban never felt this relaxed before. Enjoying the way she felt as she rested on him. As they both silently watched the stars above.

Suddenly Hevn's eyes grew wide when she saw a falling star streaked over the midnight sky.

"Ban look! A shooting star!" Hevn cried out excitedly.

Ban just laughed against her hair. He couldn't help but smile at the way Hevn reacted.

"Did you make a wish?" He asked her when he lifted her chin up so he could see her beautiful face.

Hevn looked up at him and met his dark blue eyes. She swore she could drown in them. She closed her eyes for a moment and then smiled as she opened them.

"Well? What did you wish for?" Ban asked her.

"I can't tell you." She grinned mischievously.

"Come on tell me." Ban replied back.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." Hevn replied back as she smirked at him.

"You don't really believe in that do you? Come one tell me." Ban pleaded.

"Can't" Hevn replied back as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then I will have to make you then." Ban grinned widely.

Before Hevn could even ask what he meant, Ban began to tickle her. Hevn struggled against him but there was no use.

"F-FINE! I.. I'LL TELL YOU!… J-JUST S-STOP!" Hevn replied back in between breaths.

Ban satisfied that he had "convinced" her to tell him, stopped tickling her.

"Well?" Ban asked impatiently.

Hevn then tried to get her breathing under control before finally answering him.

"It was nothing." She replied back.

"Hevn." Ban warned. Clearly not satisfied with her answer. Perhaps tickling her again will make her tell him.

"It's true!" Hevn replied back seeing that Ban was not happy with her answer.

"I tried to think of something to wish for but I already have it!" Hevn replied back hastily.

"What do you mean?" Ban asked curiously.

_What could Hevn possibly meant?_ He thought

"I have you don't I?" Hevn replied back as she reached out and caressed his cheek.

"You certainly do." Ban replied back before capturing her lips.

It was already early hours in the morning when Ban had taken Hevn to her place. Though Ban really didn't want to leave, he knew he had to. He didn't want to rush Hevn especially when he still had feelings for Himiko. He certainly didn't want to hurt her again. He promised himself never to hurt her. That's why they have to take things slow.

They had spent 20 minutes outside her door. Always getting sidetracked by their talks. Finally Hevn finally got tired and kissed Ban goodbye and sent him home.

Hevn had finally changed and was about to go to sleep when she heard her door bell ring. She couldn't help but smile.

_It must be Ban._ She thought.

Putting on her robe, she answered the door. What she saw both surprised and stunned her.

* * *

"Hevn."

"Eiji?" Hevn managed to say.

"May I come in?" he asked as he studied her.

Hevn didn't know what to do or say. All she knew was, she stepped aside to let him in. A variety of emotions rushed into her. Her pulse quickened and she felt almost nauseous.

Questions began to assault her mind.

_Why is he here?_

_Why did he come back?_

_What is he doing here?_

"Hevn we need to talk." Eiji turned to her. Hevn just stood against the door when she closed it. Giving her some distance from him.

"What about?" Hevn asked. She nervously bit her lower lip. Looking at him brought back memories of their past.

"About us." Eiji replied back as he gazed straight into her eyes.

Hevn felt like she was splashed by cold water. His words echoed in her ears.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Finally an update!_

_Sorry about this. I keep getting sidetracked by my other stories. Hope you all like it though._

_Eiji is back. How will Hevn handle this? _

_Better yet how does Hevn feel about this?_

_How will Ban react?_

_Please stay tuned and as always please review._

**Ja Ne**


	7. Haunting Past

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_Italics Means Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Hevn stood by the door. Too stunned to move.

"Hevn?" Eiji asked tentatively. He had followed them. He saw them together at the bar the other night and wondered if he had let the most important woman walk out of his life.

Seeing her again brought up memories of their past relationship. Back in the days when they were still together and so much in love. Back when he hid his real agenda.

She seemed so lost and confuse now, but none the less beautiful. He could only drink the sight of her.

"May I come in?" Eiji asked.

Hevn didn't trust herself to talk. But before she can even form another word, her body moved in its own accord. She stepped back allowing Eiji some space to enter her house which he promptly did.

Hevn hesitantly closed the door while Eiji waited for her. She gave out a heavy sigh before leading him towards the lounge room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Hevn asked. Prolonging a much due conversation. She was never prepared to ever see him again after their last encounter. It crushed her to see him then and hurts her to see him now.

"No. What I have to say won't take long." Eiji replied back as he declined her offer. After their last encounter, he had tried to get her out of his head. He had sleepless nights, wondering what could have been.

Hevn took a sit opposite of him. Trying to distance herself away from him as much as possible. Looking at him now made her heart constrict. She had never thought she would feel such intense emotions just upon seeing him again.

It brought about such hurt and pain from the betrayal he committed. He was like an embodiment of her worst fears. She wanted to scream at him. Ask him where he was when she needed him? When she wanted to see him? Wanted to hold him. Why now when she was happy?

Tears she never knew flowed from her eyes as she clasped her hands together. Trying to still her emotions, trying to quell the questions that kept bombarding her mind. She kept her head down. Not wanting to let him see her cry. How much his presence affected her. Only to feel his gentle touch upon her hand.

"Hevn?" Eiji tentatively called as he reached out to her. He saw the tears as it dropped. Saw the pain that flashed through her eyes before she hid them as she looked down. He saw her look up to meet his eyes. A million questions, seemed to flash through her eyes. Demanding answers he cannot give.

"Why?" Was the only thing Hevn could say.

"I love you Hevn. I never lied to you about that." Eiji replied back. Brushing the tears away from her cheek. Mesmerised at how truly beautiful the woman was before him.

Hevn knew it what was happening but for some reason she was unable to stop it from happening. She saw him descend upon her. Felt his breath as he neared her. Felt his lips when it met hers but somehow she couldn't stop it from happening. She closed her eyes. As her mind screamed and raged. She told her self that it was a dream. That he wasn't really here. He couldn't be.

"Hevn…" Eiji moaned as he tried to pry her lips open. Trying to make her respond as he tried to deepen the kiss.

It was enough to make her push him away. Disgusted at herself for even letting such a thing happen.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hevn screamed at him as she stood up from her seat. After all that he put her through, he would waltz back in her life as if nothing happened.

Eiji quickly got off the floor and tried to calm her down. "Hevn…"

"NO EIJI! WE'RE OVER! YOU! YOU FINISHED WHATEVER AFFECTION I HAD FOR YOU AT THE TOWER!" Hevn raged. She remembered how he just walked away from her.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

She remembered firing a shot. Just missing his leg to stop him from walking away.

"I cannot be with you Hevn." Eiji replied back not even bothering to look back at her ass he spoke. He remained still with his back facing her.

"Why? I loved you Eiji! I would have gladly died for you!" Hevn pleaded as she collapse on her knees as she began to cry. Her emotions was creating havoc in her. Making her emotionally tired and drained.

"We're too different Hevn. You're meant to be so much more than to be, with the likes of me." Eiji replied back. "Perhaps we'll meet again." as he continued to walk away from her. He never even looked back as Hevn continued to cry and watched his retreating back.

_**End Flashback…**_

****

****

* * *

Eiji approached her making her step back. He held her shoulders and she flinched. She wrapped her hands around her waist. Not trusting herself for the moment. Not with him.

"Hevn… I came back for you. For us." Eiji told her softly.

She remained still as he engulfed her in a warm embrace. "I missed you Hevn. I would be lying if I said otherwise." as he kissed her forehead.

"You've lied before…" Hevn replied back softly as she continued to cry. She placed her hands against his chest and tried to push him away but he held her tightly. She was only successful in putting some space between them.

He looked in her eyes. Searching them. "Its because of him isn't it? That guy back at the tower?" he asked. He remembered the encounter with the dakkanya. He remembered them well. Especially the wild haired brunette. He remembered the way he looked at Hevn when he suggested that he and his blonde partner leave to give him and Hevn some space to talk.

Hevn had no idea he was talking about Midou Ban. Her mind and emotions were going haywire. He then reluctantly let her go.

"I won't give up on you Hevn. I will not give up on us." He replied back before taking his leave. Letting himself out of her house.

Leaving her alone as Hevn once again began to cry.

* * *

* * *

Ban had not seen Hevn for a couple of days now. He had not seen her since their last date. He had tried ringing her but she did not pick up her phone. He had left messages on her machine and he still didn't get a reply.

"Maybe she's busy Ban-chan?" Ginji offered. Trying to cheer up his friend.

"What could she be possibly busy on?" Ban scoffed. Acting like it didn't bother him but in reality it did. It bothered him a lot. Was she avoiding him? If so why?

Just then another figure walked through the café doors. It was none other than Himiko.

Himiko saw Ban and Ginji in one of the booths. She wanted to approach him. Looking at his handsome form just made her heart ache and miss him more. She longed for his touch and his warm embrace. She missed the nights that he held her in his arms and the sweet nothings he whispered in her ears. But looking at him now also brought pain. The pain he also caused. The blood in his hands. Her brother's blood.

When she had asked him what happened the night of Yamato's death, he never denied the fact that her brother's life ended by his hands. She thought there must have been a huge mistake, after all he and her brother were best friends. He wouldn't kill her brother in cold blood. She wanted him to deny all this. Deny the fact that Midou Ban has killed her brother but he didn't. He just stood there and never gave her a reason as to why. All she got from him was that Yamato wished for his life to be ended. Through his hands.

Himiko got angry, more for the fact that Ban had the audacity to tell her that it was allfor her own good. What good could it possibly serve her when the only blood relative in her life, the one she grew up with and protected her all her life was killed by the one person she never thought would ever do them any harm?

Her subconscious couldn't take it. She couldn't take the fact that she was involved with her brother's murderer. Her brother deserved justice for his untimely death, and as his last remaining family and sibling, she had the responsibility to avenge him. But what did she do? She fell for him. Fell in love with Ban. How could she be with him knowing that he killed her brother.

Her mind and her heart warred against each other. She wanted him. Wished for the years when all three of them were together. Wished for the past to be the present. Wished for their past to change. Perhaps if it didn't end like before, if only Yamato didn't die in his hands, perhaps she would still be with him. Knowing this fact had kept her away from him.

She wanted to say that she was happy now that they broke up but she couldn't. The worst fact was that she didn't even hate him. She was so confused. She was happy to be in his arms, just being with him made her spirits soar and yet she couldn't be happy with him the moment he told her the truth about Yamato. She remembered the last words he told her as she threw him out in the street.

"_No matter what Himiko, I will always be here for you. I will always love and protect you."_

She closed her eyes trying to stop the impending tears she knew was coming. She felt her eyes sting and she knew only he, could take them away.

"What can I get you Himiko-san?" Natsumi's cheery voice interrupted her from her melancholy thoughts.

"The usual Natsumi. Thanks." Himiko smiled at the younger woman. She saw Natsumi's smile falter. She knew Natsumi was able to pick up her feelings.

"I'll be right back." Natsumi smiled warmly at her. Understanding that the transporter didn't want her to pry. She gave her a smile that said that she would be here if ever the older woman needed to talk.

Something that Himiko understood without being spoken out loud. "Thank you." She replied back. Thanking her in more ways than one.

"Hey Himiko-chan!" Ginji greeted her as he waved at her.

"Hi Ginji." She replied back with a smile.

"Come join us!" Ginji enthusiastically greeted.

"I really shouldn't." Himiko replied back awkwardly. She hadn't spoken to them since her ugly break up with Ban.

"No Himiko. Please join us." Ban replied back in his neutral tone.

Himiko didn't know what to do, but since it looks like Ban was alright, she decided to join the dakkanyas.

She sat next to Ginji who moved over to give her a space to seat on making her seat in front of Ban. As soon as she did, she had an overwhelming urge to reach out to him but restrained herself.

"Thanks." was all she could say.

Ban merely shrugged.

"So how are you guys?" Himiko asked while prying her gaze away from Ban. Trying to gauge out his emotions. She wanted to ask him if he missed her just like she did. She wanted to know if he craved her touch just as much as she did to his but knew she couldn't.

Ginji in the other hand was oblivious to the melancholy atmosphere that had fallen and cheerfully answered her question.

"Not much Himiko-chan. We haven't seen Hevn-chan for a while that's why Ban-chan's grumpy because that means we're behind our bill payments again. But I'm happy because you're here with us! We missed you!" Ginji answered in rapid speed before turning chibi mode and hugged Himiko.

Ban merely grabbed his partner by the scruff of his chibi neck. "OY GINJI! I'm not grumpy!" Ban growled while Himiko giggled. She had missed the dakkanyas' antics.

It was then that their little scene was interrupted by their contractor, Hevn.

* * *

Hevn took in the scene. Ban looked like he always did. What made her breath caught was the fact that Himiko Kudo, was sitting adjacent of Ban. She felt jealousy stab her while watching Himiko laughing at Ban and Ginji's antics. She had thought after Ban and Himiko's messy break up, the two wouldn't be able to stand one another. Yet she finds them together.

"Hevn-chan!" Ginji-chibi exclaimed before freeing himself from Ban and launching himself towards Hevn.

"Ban-chan is being mean again Hevn-chan!" Ginji-chibi whined, now that he was out of Ban reach.

Ban just gave a snort while crossing his arms against his chest. He was a little grumpy that Hevn had ignored him the past couple of days. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing how much her absence has affected him. Their relationship so far was not out in the open yet, since they decided that they needed to take their relationship slowly.

Hevn in the other hand felt irritated, that Ban didn't even acknowledge her presence. The last couple of days had been hell on her. With Eiji's abrupt return, it threw her life into a spiralling chaos of emotions she never thought she ever felt again and began to confuse her.

Listening to Ban's messages made her feel a little better, knowing that he cared and he had missed her. His voice made her smile and somehow drove all her fears away. She wanted to call him back but restrained herself because she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to tell her about Eiji's return. Their relationship hasn't really established yet. What they stand for one another hasn't really been established yet, but they do know they care enough for each other that's why their taking things slow. But with Eiji's return, it sent fears running up and down her spine. She knew that if she told Ban about him, their relationship will be threatened and she didn't want it to end now. Not when she found happiness again.

But it seemed that he was alright and wasn't really all that worried about her welfare since he somehow found company by Himiko's side.

"I've got a job for you." Hevn finally spoke. Trying to sound professional when in fact she was crumbling inside as jealousy and insecurity gnawed in her mind.

Almost immediately, Ban made room for her. Scooting over so she would be able to sit beside him before plucking a chibified Ginji and throwing him across him.

"There isn't enough room for you." Ban replied to Ginji as he tossed him across the other seat next to Himiko.

"So what's the job?" Ban asked. Masking his emotions well. He wanted nothing more but to engulf her in his arms and say that he missed her. But there was a job to be done. This isn't the time to be distracted.

"It is to retrieve a stolen parchment from the National Museum." Hevn explained. Trying to ignore Ban's warmth while he sat next to her.

"Wait stolen? Isn't this suppose to be a matter for the police?" Ban asked.

"Yeah. They're working at it but the owner of the Parchment wants to keep things quiet. The police investigation is creating too much buzz for the owner and had considered hiring our services." Hevn explained.

"Makes sense to me." Himiko replied back. "Does this mean the owner has an idea as to who might have stolen the parchment?"

"Yes, they have. The owner believes it might be from the Tanazaki family. The parchment was passed down in their family for generations until they decided to sell it." Hevn continued.

"But if they sold it to the museum, why would they steal it back?" Ginji asked confused while Ban contemplated on the information they had been given.

"It's the only lead we have, in any case you guys can investigate and do what ever you can to bring the parchment back." Hevn finished.

"This means that our commission is higher because of the snooping that we have to do." Ban stated.

"That's right." Hevn answered.

"Since you're here Himiko, we might as well include you. We might need your aid in this." Ban said as he looked at Himiko.

Hevn fought the urge to get angry. The very thought of Ban working with Himiko for this job made her blood boil. That is until she felt Ban's hand on hers under the table.

* * *

He gave her had a soft affectionate squeeze while he kept his attention was on Himiko. She wanted to snatch her hand back, to show how annoyed she is but she missed him too much. This little gesture was enough to touch and warm her heart. She wanted nothing more but to relax and lean against his frame but knew it wouldn't be proper. They had a job to do after all.

Ban relaxed when Hevn intertwined her hand against his from under the table. They could talk about what had happened to her later. Right now they had a job to do. He was glad that she came. Having Himiko join them made his heart constrict as he remembered their break up and the past that constantly haunted him. He knew he needed to be strong. Knew that he has to show Himiko that her presence didn't bother him, but she did. The moment Himiko entered the café doors, he was assaulted by various images of his past. Of their previous relationship and their rocky ending.

He needed reassurance that he was not to blame. That he was not destined to be alone. Hevn's presence just like her name was definitely heaven for him. He didn't want to admit that her presence brightened his spirits up and chased whatever melancholy thoughts he had. Right now, her hand in his was enough.

The moment Natsumi came over however, made Hevn snatch her hand away from his. He fought the urge to get angry and snatch her hand back to where it belongs but let it slide. It was too soon to announce their relationship. Instead he tried to look inconspicuous by lazily resting his arm on back of the seat, slightly touching her shoulders as Hevn leaned back.

Hevn on the other hand yet again tried vainly to restrain herself from snuggling next to him and gave Ban an angry glare. But Ban merely shrugged. She knew, Ban knew the way he affects her.

Himiko on the other hand watched the two under veiled eyes.

"_Was Ban trying to make her jealous by trying to hit on Hevn?_" Himiko thought. But watching their interaction did affect Himiko as a flash of pain sliced through her. It should be her by Ban's side. But watching Hevn glare at Ban set her mind at ease. There was no way they could be together right?

* * *

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Sorry for the massive delay. Had been pre-occupied by my studies, other stories and huge writer's block. Thanks to all that reviewed and supported this story. Hopefully I can finish this story with minimal distractions. Oh and for those who are wondering who is Charlie, Charlie is an original character I created. he really doesn't exist in anime and in manga. Though I've never really read the manga. I've only seen all 49 episodes of Anime and is suing what I've seen in my story.

The little flash back with Hevn and Eiji was what I think happened on episode 41 when Hevn pulled the trigger. I don't think Hevn has it in her to kill her first love, despite the lies he had put her through. Hevn breaking down as she conversed with Eiji only proved she didn't really have the nerve to kill him. On the other hand I think at the time she wanted to be with him but was reluctant to do so because of all the things that she had been through and the amount of time that passed between them.

But I really like the closing scene with Ban and Hevn. When Ban pretended that he didn't care what happened to Hevn when Ginji suggested that Hevn probably ran off with Eiji. You know it bothered him, and the look of joy in his face when Hevn did show up! Lol. That my friends is a trullykawaii!

Well please review and thank you for your continuous support for this story.

**Ja Ne**


End file.
